Technical Field
The present invention relates to signal processing, and more particularly to adding a link aggregation group to hitless protection in packet switched networks.
Description of the Related Art
Hitless protection plays an important role in packet switched networks in order to provide a carrier grade time division multiplexing (TDM) service. Hitless protection is a protection switching scheme that guarantees no traffic loss when a failure occurs. It is achieved through 1+1 network protection using source node replication plus destination node hitless traffic selection. The two copies of traffic are sent from the same source node, pass through non-overlapped network paths (called the working and the protecting path, respectively), and arrive at the same destination node.
However, the use of hitless protection is not without deficiencies and, thus, other supplemental methods are also desired to further increase failure resistance in packet switched networks.